A harvester is an agricultural machine that is used to harvest and process crops. For instance, a forage harvester may be used to cut and comminute silage crops, such as grass and corn. Similarly, a combine harvester may be used to harvest grain crops, such as wheat, oats, rye, barely, corn, soybeans, and flax or linseed. In general, the objective is to complete several processes, which traditionally were distinct, in one pass of the machine over a particular part of the field. In this regard, most harvesters are equipped with a detachable harvesting implement, such as a header, which cuts and collects the crop from the field and feeds it to the base harvester for further processing.
Conventionally, the operation of most harvesters requires substantial operational involvement and control by the operator. For example, with reference to a combine, the operator is typically required to control various operating parameters, such as the direction of the combine, the speed of the combine, the height of the combine header, the air flow through the combine cleaning fan, the amount of harvested crop stored on the combine; and/or the like. To address such issues, many current combines utilizes an automatic header height and tilt control system to maintain a constant cutting height above the ground regardless of the ground contour or ground position relative to the base combine. For instance, it is known to utilize electronically controlled height and tilt cylinders to automatically adjust the height and lateral orientation, or tilt, of the header relative to the ground based on sensor measurements. However, such systems often exhibit significant lag and slow response times, particularly when the harvester is operating at high ground speeds.
Accordingly, an improved method and related system for controlling the height of an agricultural implement relative to the ground that addresses one or more of the issues identified above would be welcomed in the technology.